leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OzzyrD/AP Tristana Vs. LeBlanc
There is this argument about AP Tristana, where she is always compared to LeBlanc. AP Tristana and LeBlanc have very similar role & kit, hence why they are always compared. The thing is, some people claim AP Tristana is outclassed by LeBlanc, because of her higher cooldowns and slightly lower burst (yes I know this table is stuped) anyway... AP Tristana: *Can farm much better than LeBlanc because of the passive on Explosive Shot, bigger radius on the AoE ability, and higher damage on that AoE ability (mostly because of the passive on Explosive Shot though). This is, imo, her biggest advantage over LeBlanc - the faster wave clearing allows her to roam much more frquently, and she is not countered as hard as leBlanc by champions who push her to her turret. *Can destroy turrets much faster late game because of Rapid Fire. *Higher range on dash ability, which probably means slightly faster raoming, and ability to surprise kill from a further range.In teamfights it also means u have a higher chance than LeBlanc to reach the carry standing in the back line. *Higher attack range, especially later on, which means safer farming/pushing. *Arguably better utility - Leblanc got silence and a slow+snare (a strong one, 2.2 secs), and then she gets to choose between another silence or another slow+snare. Tristana on the other hand got a strong slow (60% for 2.5 secs), Grievous Wounds and huge knockback so your team can eat their Carry in case you didn't already. say for yourselves. *Full burst is applied faster. she presses all the buttons and the damage is guaranteed. leBlanc has to wait 2 seconds near her target for the secondary E proc (the snare). LeBlanc's burst is high even without that secondary proc though. *NO SKILLSHOTS! no chains to aim. this is a pretty big advantage - in a teamfight it is very unlikely that LeBlanc will hit her chains on anything other than the tank, or some brave minion. LeBlanc: *Slightly higher burst later on. Early on it's pretty much the same. *Lower cooldowns - on dash, LeBlanc's cooldown is 18-10 while Tristana's is 22-14. On main non-ultimate nuke LeBlanc's is 6 seconds and Tristana's is 16 seconds. On ultimate LeBlanc's cooldown is 40-24 seconds while Tristana's is 60. The main advantage for LeBlanc here is that she remains somewhat dangerous after her harrass in lane, because her nuke will come off cooldown soon. This allows her to zone better than Tristana, especialy against melees. Also lower cooldown on ultimate allows casting her full burst more frequently. *Unmached juking abilities - LeBlanc's passive and her ability to reactivate her dash (and her second dash) makes her compete with shaco on juking potential. good luck chasing a LeBlanc. *Higher reach on some cases. Tristana's dash got higher range, but LeBlanc's got a SECOND dash - her ultimate. Sure, using it comes on expense for damage, but in an emergency, like a gank, or a low health enemy running away - It's better than Tristana's single dash. *Safer lane harrass - W into range, Q, and W back to safety to deny retaliation. Chains also have range and they make LeBlanc very safe against melees. also, Tristana's range on her main non-ultimate nuke (Explosive Shot) is lower than LeBlanc's Sigil of Silence pre-6, which is LeBlanc's main nuke. Tristana doesn't have the "back to safety" part in her lane harrass which leaves her vulnerable to retaliation. Note that their tower diving abilities is pretty much the same because of the reset-on-kill on Tristana's jump. *Despite not being gauranteed, LeBlanc's damage is dealt faster - for LeBlanc it takes 2 seconds to make her full combo, the 2 seconds of waiting for the secondary E proc. Tristana, she casts her Explosive Shot instantly but its damage is dealt over 5 seconds. This gives more time for targets to react in case her jump and ultimate didn't kill them. This also means Tristana is in a dangerous situation in teamfights, because she probably used her jump for damage, and now she is in the middle of the enemy team, her jump didn't reset yet because her E didn't kill the target yet, so she can't run away. also AP Trist is hard-countered by zhonya's in that regard, because her safety relies on her killing the target, while LeBlanc don't. Category:Blog posts